Sakura y las cartas misteriosas
by Kiky shadow
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Sakura esta muy contenta pues ha conocido a alguien nuevo.. pero.. quien es?.. y porque Eriol la observa muy seguido... descubrelo!.
1. Eriol

SAKURA Y LAS CARTAS MISTERIOSAS.  
  
EPILOGO O INTRODUCCION  
  
En esta historia veremos en accion de Nuevo a la grandiosa Sakura, que estara a lado de sus fieles compañeros (Kero, Yukito, Tomoyo, y demas) y se enfrentara a nuevos retos.   
  
Como se sabe, Shaoran Li estaba junto con Meilin en China; mas despues de que Sakura le ha declarado su amor, Shaoran decidio hablar con su madre y junto con la ayuda de Meilin, Shaoran decidio volver a Hong Kong, para poder estar al lado de Sakura, y asi seguir estudiando en Tomoheda, para poder ayudar a Sakura en todo lo posible, y pasar mas tiempo con ella.  
  
Por otra parte, Eriol tambien regreso de Inglaterra a Honk Kong, puesto que durante un largo periodo de investigaciones en los libros del mago Clow, y en otros tantos documentos; ha descubierto que no solo existen las cartas "Sakura" si no que tambien hay otras cartas distintas, alrededor de 1500 cartas estan por todo el mundo, algunas tienen dueño, sin embargo aun 75 cartas estan libres de las cuales hay varias traviesas, otras amistosas, muy bromistas y alegres, a exepcion de 2 cartas que son muy peligrosas: La carta Negra y la carta Agonia; las cuales pueden llegar a matar o a dejar vacios a sus victimas, es decir sin ningun tipo de sentimiento o estimulo. Por esto, Eriol decidio volver, para contarle a Sakura y a Shaoran sobre todo esto y asi advertirles para que esten alertas, y asi tratar de capturar estas cartas y sellar a las cartas peligrosas, aunque claro.  
  
Ahora que se han de reunir los 4 amigos (Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran) todo parece que sera pura felicidad, sin sospechar que conoceran nuevas amistades muy ponderosas y que tendran nuevos misterios y aventuras por enfrentar y resolver.  
  
!!!No te pierdas ni un solo capitulo de esta emocionante historia y asi veraz lo que les espera a nuestra querida Sakura y asus amigos!!!   
  
NOTA: El primer capitulo saldra muy pronot… se los aseguro, esten muy pendientes.  
  
De: Shadow 


	2. Sakura se reune con sus amigos de nuevo

PRIMER CAPITULO:  
  
"SAKURA SE REUNE CON SUS AMIGOS DE NUEVO"  
  
Sakura y Kero volaban por encima de la ciudad de Tomoheda , que esta pacifica y silenciosa, recubierta por la noche; esta mirando todo y vuela con mucha paz y tranquildad, de pronto, junto a la torre del reloj, siente una extraña precensia que es poderosa. A toda prisa vuela en esa direccion y desciende justo en el techo de un edificio que esta cerca de a torre, ahi, Sakura logra ver claramente una silueta, y aunque no puede saber quien es, logra ver que se trata de una joven, mas o menos de la estatura de sakura, con un cabello largo y plateado que se mueve por el viento, ademas, Sakura siente una precensia poderosa saliendo de esta persona. Casi al instante, otras 2 siluetas aparecen a los lados de la primera, la de la derecha, tiene forma de angel, la de la izquierda, parece un gran lobo con dos alas abiertas y una cola esponjada. Ademas, de esto, Sakura comienza a ver varias cartas , elevandose y moviendose en forma de vals, alredor de las siluestas y de Sakura. En ese momento Sakura decide aproximarse, pero por alguna razon no puede sostenerse y siente que comienza a caer muy rapido…  
  
--Aaaahhhhh!!!!-- grito Sakura con fuerza y moviendose.  
  
--Que pasa, que tienes Sakurita, porque gritaste asi?!-- dijo Kero muy alarmado mientras trata de despertarla.  
  
--Eh?, que paso?--  
  
-- Que estabas dormida y luego comenzaste a gritar-- contesto Kero.  
  
--Perdoname Kero, es que estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño-- explico Sakura.  
  
-- Y dime Sakura… de que se trataba tu sueño?--  
  
-- Pues este…-- se queda pensando-- habia… una niña… y…--  
  
-- Y que paso?-- pregunto Kero.  
  
-- Es que.. Ya se me olvido… jejeje-- dice mientras se rasca la cabeza.  
  
-- Chamaca descuidada y distraida!!!-- le replica Kero mientras le da un porrazo (muy al estilo de Osaka)-- te he dicho que pongas mucha atencion a esos sueños, ya que pueden ser premoniciones sobre lo que va a pasar--.  
  
--Uyy… esta bien, esta bien, pondre mas atencion la proxima vez… por cierto.. Que hora es?-- .  
  
--Son las 7:30 am-- le dice Kero-- creo que hoy si te levantaste temprano…--  
  
--Que bien, tengo tiempo de arreglarme, desayunar y hasta lavar los platos antes de que venga Tomoyo-- dijo alegremente Sakura.  
  
-- Va a venir Tomoyo?… yo no sabia--  
  
--Si!!!, lo que pasa es que anoche que te dormiste me llamo y me dijo que queria que venir mañana a mi casa pues me tenia una gran sorpresa, ademas me dijo que iriamos de dia de campo-- le comento Sakura.  
  
Mientras Sakura comienza a arreglarse y a peinarse, Kero la mira fijamente… y luego abre la puerta del cuarto.  
  
-- Bien hoy le toco a mi hermano hacer el desayuno, vere que hizo y en cuanto se marchen mi papa y mi hermano.. Te traere un poco de desayuno… de acuerdo Kero?--  
  
-- Claro!!!-- dice Kero mientras se imagina la comida-- ojala y me la traigas pronto…--.  
  
-- Si que Kero es un gloton-- piensa Sakura mientras Baja las escaleras--   
  
--Buenos dias!!-- grita alegremente mientras entra a la cocina--  
  
--Vaya, el monstruo se levanto temprano hoy, y de buen humor, de seguro se ha de ver caido de la cama--exclama Touya.  
  
--Que no soy ningun monstruo-- reclama Sakura muy enojada, mientras le enseña su puño.  
  
--Bueno dias a los dos-- dice el papa de Sakura.  
  
-- Buenos dias papa-- dice alegremente y luego voltea hacia la foto de su mama-- Buenos dias mamita--.  
  
--Bien es hora de desayunar-- dijo el papa de Sakura mientras se sentaba a la mesa.  
  
--Gracias por la comida!!!-- dijieron los tres.  
  
--Todo se ve exquisito… y sabe muy rico-- dijo Sakura.  
  
--Claro… porque cocino mejor que tu monstruo-- respondio Touya.  
  
Sakura le da una patada a Touya y este solo se agacha.  
  
--MMPH-- exclama Touya.  
  
-- Y dime papa, hoy vas a ir de esxcursion cierto?-- pregunto Sakura.  
  
-- Si, y segun las noticias el lugar a donde vamos tiene buen clima--   
  
--Que bien--.  
  
-- Y dime Touya, vas a salir hoy?-- pregunto Fujitaka.  
  
--Si, como mañana ya va a ser comienzo de clases, tengo que ir a entrenar para el proximo partido que viene--.  
  
--Y tu tienes planes Sakura?--  
  
--Si, Tomoyo dijo que pasaria por mi para tener un dia de campo….-- contesto alegre Sakura.  
  
Despues de desayunar, el papa de Sakura y Touya se preparan para salir.  
  
--Adios papa!!! Que te vaya bien-- grito Sakura.  
  
--Bueno, me retiro.. Nos vemos luego monstruo--. Dijo Touya.  
  
-- Que no soy un monstruo--. Exclama Sakura.  
  
Despues de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta, Sakura se dirije a la cocina.  
  
--Kero, baja a desayunar….!--grito Sakura.  
  
--Yupii!!!, al fin voy a desayunar…-- exclama muy feliz Kero-- oye Sakura, por cierto, no sabes de que se trata esa sorpresa que Tomoyo te tiene?--.  
  
--La verdad no… y se me hizo muy raro que Tomoyo me hablara un dia antes de que comiencen las clases, pero por su forma de decirmelo, parecia que deberas es muy importante--.  
  
--Ahhh, que rico estuvo-- dice Kero mientras se acuesta de pansa, muy satisfecho.  
  
-- Bien ya acabe con los platos, asi que solo tengo que esperar a que llegue Tomoyo--.  
  
Despues de algunos minutos….!!!TIN TON!!!, toc, toc, toc.  
  
--Debe ser Tomoyo!!!-- exclamo Sakura.  
  
--Hola Sakura, como estas?-- dijo Tomoyo al entrar.  
  
--Hola Tomoyo, bien…. Estas lista?--  
  
--Claro, traje un exquisito almuerzo, ademas… te traje un regalo que quiero que te pongas …. Mira!!--  
  
--Eh?.. Es… un…. Traje?--- dice Sakura con tono de.. Me lo imaginaba.  
  
--Claro, como hace ya mucho que acabo la captura de Cartas, y ya las cambiaste todas, pues, ya no te has puesto ninguno de los trajes que te he hecho.. Y eso que me quedan muchos trajes, asi que decidi que te pondrias este por ser una ocacion especial..-- explico Tomoyo.  
  
--Porque una occasion especial?-- pregunto Sakura.  
  
-- Pronto sabras porque… pero por lo pronto, hasme el favor de probarte este vestido que traje--.  
  
--Listo, ya me lo puse…-- dijo Sakura despues de probarse el vestido.  
  
--Te vez preciosa Sakura-- exclamo Tomoyo-- Que bueno que tambien traje mi camara, para poder grabarte, y conservar tu belleza--  
  
--No exageres Tomoyo-- dice Sakura con gran pena.  
  
--Bueno, no hay que perder mas tiempo, vamos, que se hace tarde--exclamo Tomoyo mientras jalaba a Sakura del brazo.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura y Kero (que iba Escondido en la canasta de la comida) tomaron un autobus, que comenzo a recorrer la ciudad… y cuando se alcanzaba a distinguir la torre del reloj, Sakura se queda muy pensativa pues de repente le vienen a la mente unas imagenes, las imagenes del sueño que tuvo en la mañana.  
  
--Pasa algo Sakura?-- pregunta algo preocupada Tomoyo.  
  
--No, nada-- dice mientras sonrie Sakura.  
  
El camion sigue su recorrido y como Sakura estaba muy pen sativa, no se habia dado cuenta de que habian dejado atras el parque. Cuando el camion ya ha hecho varias paradas, Tomoyo se levanta y le dice a Sakura…  
  
--Bien, ya llegamos, vamos Sakura--   
  
--Si-- dice Sakura mientras Baja del camion -- oye Tomoyo, por aqui no es el parque, creo que nos pasamos de largo--.  
  
--Al contrario, si estamos en el sitio adecuado, y llegamos justo a tiempo, ya casi es hora--- responde Tomoyo.  
  
--Ya casi es hora???!!!-- dice Sakura con una cara de gran duda --hora de que?--.  
  
--Ya lo veraz, dentro de poco jijiji--.  
  
--Uh?-- murmura Sakura.  
  
  
  
Caminan unas cuadras, hasta donde esta el aereopuerto, al llegar Tomoyo sonrie y le dice a Sakura que aguarde un momento,, luego entra al edificio y sale muy contenta. Cuando Sakura se acerca para preguntarle que es lo que pasa, ve salir a un joven de cabello café y una sonrisa de ensueño. Sakura lo mira fijamente y al instante sale a su encuentro corriendo y con una gran sonrisa mientras grita su nombre con mucha emocion.  
  
--Shaoran!!!-- dice mientras lo abraza con fuerza.  
  
--Cuidado Sakura, nos vamos a caer-- exclama Li.  
  
--Que emocionante, el reencuentro de una gran pareja ahhh-- dice Tomoyo mientras comienza a grabar la romantica escena.  
  
-- Que es lo que esta pasando?-- dice Kero mientras sale de la canasta -- Que ocurre?--.  
  
Y luego de ver a Li exclama:  
  
--Pero si es el mocoso!!!, que es lo que esta haciendo aqui???--  
  
-- En cuanto tengamos nuestro dia de campo, lo sabras-- murmuro Tomoyo.  
  
Luego de haber tomado otro camion, se dirigieron al parque y compensaron su dia de campo.  
  
-- Dime Shaoran… viniste de vacaciones?-- pregunta Sakura con mucha ternura.  
  
-- Pues… yo…-- comenzo Li.  
  
-- No exactamente -- dijo Tomoyo.  
  
--Eh???-- murmuro Sakura.  
  
-- La verdad, vine a quedarme otra vez a vivir aqui, y a estudiar junto con ustedes-- dijo Li.  
  
-- Que??!!!-- grito Kero -- o sea que otra vez voy a tener que soportar a este mocoso?-  
  
--Kero!!!, basta-- lo regaño Sakura. --en serio vas a quedarte?--  
  
--Si --.  
  
--Tomoyo, tu sabias de esto verdad?-- exclama Kero.  
  
-- Si , hace algunos dias, Meilin me envio un correo electronico diciendome que Li estaba deprimido, y que queria venir a visitar a Sakura y los demas… entonces me conto que ella hablo con su tia, y le comento que su querido primo estaba muy enamorado, y fue cuando le pregunto que si Li podia vivir aqui-- explico Tomoyo.  
  
-- Y mi madre acepto, asi que decidi regresar antes de que comenzaran las clases-- agrego Li.  
  
-- Que bien!!!, esto si que es una gran sorpresa, estoy muy feliz-- dice Sakura mientras abraza a Li -- No sabes cuanto te extrañe Shaoran--.  
  
-- Bueno, estoy hay que celebrarlo-- dijo Tomoyo mientras filmaba todo.  
  
Asi paso, toda la mañana y la tarde y luego Li fue a acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, mientras Tomoyo fue a su casa a preparar todo para hospedar a Li, durante esa noche. (Solo mientras estaba lista su casa donde iba a vivir).  
  
  
  
--Bueno, entonces nos vemos manana?-- pregunto Sakura.  
  
-- Claro… te voy a esperar muy ancioso-- contesta Li-- te quiero Sakura-- agrega mientras le da un geso en la mejilla.   
  
(:)Pero pronto tal vez se los den en la boca.. Asi que atentos a los siguientes capitulos ..eh).  
  
-- Adios Shaoran-- dice Sakura algo sonrojada-- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela…-  
  
Ya dentro de la casa de Sakura…  
  
-- QUE???!!!, ese mocoso del demonio se mudo de Nuevo aqui?-- grito Touya muy enojado.  
  
--Si y piensa entrar tambien a la escuela con nosotros mañana-- dice Sakura.  
  
Riiiinnn!!!! Riiinnnnn!!!! Riiiinnnn!!!!!  
  
--Yo contesto-- dice Sakura -- bueno?…--.  
  
-- Cuanto tiempo sin oir tu voz otra vez… Sakura-- dice la la voz por el telefono.  
  
-- Eriol, eres tu?--pregunta Sakura.  
  
--Asi es-- contesta-- como has estado?--.  
  
--Bien--.  
  
--Sabes, ayer llegue de Inglaterra pues pienso quedarme un tiempo aqui, para arreglar algunos asuntos que tengo pensientes…-- comenta Eriol -- solo que estuve muy ocupado ayer, y no pude llamarte, por eso te llame ahora--.  
  
--En serio-- dice Sakura con voz de sorpresa-- hoy llego Shaoran de China, y se va a quedar a vivir aqua tambien --.  
  
--Que bien--  
  
--Y dime.. Que asuntos tienes que arreglar?-- pregunta Sakura.  
  
-- No te preocupes, ya te lo dire com mas calma-- Bien me retiro, que tenga dulces sueños Sakura--   
  
-- Gracias, tu tambien Eriol nos vemos mañana en la escuela, y si que fue una cioncidencia que ambos se hayan mudado aqua, al mismo tiempo-- agrega Sakura -- hasta mañana--y cuelga el telefono muy feliz.  
  
-- Adios-- dice Eriol mientras cuelga el telefono-- sin embargo… no existen las coincidencias… solo lo inevitable--.  
  
Sakura corre a su cuarto a llamar a Tomoyo y a Li para contarles lo sucedido, y una vez que lo hace Kero exclama:  
  
--Eriol tambien volvio???…--   
  
-- Si, no te parece una gran coincidencia?-- dice muy alegre Sakura-- ahora estamos reunidos los cuatro de Nuevo, va a ser muy divertido--.  
  
--Pero Sakura…-- trata de hablar Kero…  
  
--UUUYYY, mira la hora que es, es tardisimo, si no me duermo en este instante mañana no me voy a despertar.. Asi que.. Buenas noches Kero-- le dice a Kero interrumpiendolo y Acosta dose en la cama.  
  
-- Sakura… no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable… y si paso esto… quiere decir que algo va a suceder dentro de poco-- piensa Kero al ver a Sakura dormirse.  
  
--Sakurita… debemos estar alertas… por si acaso…. Porque presiento que sucedera algo--… murmura Kero.  
  
Fin del primer Capitulo.  
  
NOTA: Espero que este capitulo les guste, y espero publicar pronto el Segundo capitulo,  
  
No se lo vallan a perder!!!!  
  
ATTE: SHADOW. 


	3. Llega a Tomoheda una niña nueva

SEGUNDO CAPITULO:  
  
"LLEGA A TOMOHEDA UNA NIÑA NUEVA."  
  
—…E-estoy volando sobre la ciudad de Tomoheda… esto, esto ya lo habia visto antes, estoy segura de que ya lo habia visto antes…— dice Sakura.  
  
PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP…. —suena el despertador.  
  
—Buenos dias Sakurita!!! -- dice Kero, mientras sostiene el despertador aun sonando.  
  
-- Buenos dias Kero!… Que hora es?-- dice Sakura mientras se talla los ojos.  
  
--Son las 7:00, y si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde--.  
  
--Tarde?, a donde?-- pregunta Sakura mientras se rasca la cabeza.  
  
--Como que a donde… a tu primer dia de clases!!!-- grita Kero exaltado.  
  
-- Uh?…-- murmura Sakura mientras piensa y luego de unos minutos reacciona --Es cierto.. Que tonta soy, hoy es mi primer dia de clases -- y luego mira el reloj -- AY NO.. YA ES TARDE!!!-- dice saltando de la cama y cambiandose muy rapido.  
  
Mientras el papa de Sakura hace el desayuno se oye un estruendo en el cuarto de Sakura, y Touya comenta…  
  
—Esa debe ser Sakura que se volvio a despertar tarde.. Ya era de esperarse pues es su primer dia de clases--.  
  
--Esa es mi pequeña Sakura-- agrega el señor Fujitaka -- Buenos dias querida Nadesico--.   
  
Enseguida se oyeron los pasos rapidos de Sakura bajando las escaleras.  
  
--Buenos dias!!!-- exclamo Sakura.  
  
-- Se quedo dormido el monstruo de la casa y en su primer dia de clases-- dice Touya.  
  
--Te he dicho mil veces que no soy ningun monstrous!!!-- le reclama Sakura con un gruñido.  
  
--Dejen de pelear o se les hara tarde para ir a la escuela-- dice el señor Fujitaka.  
  
Despues de almorzar, Touya toma su bicicleta y se pone en camino a la escuela sin que Sakura se de cuenta, mientras Sakura se despide de su papa.  
  
--Adios papa!!, que te vaya muy bien -- Uh?.. Touya esperame!!!-- grita Sakura mientras patina muy rapido para alcanzarlo. -- que malo hermano, no me esperaste…-- le reclama Sakura.  
  
--Porque no queria llegar tarde a mi primer dia de clases, por culpa del monstruo -- dice Touya con una sonrisa.  
  
--Uyyyyy!!!!!!-- exclama Sakura.  
  
Justo cuando Sakura iba a darle una patada a Touya se oye una voz tierna y sencilla a lo lejos.  
  
--Buenos dias!!!… Buenos dias Sakura……-- dice la voz.  
  
--Yukito!!! Buenos dias… como estas hoy?-- pregunta Sakura.  
  
--Muy bien… aunque creo que me levante algo tarde…. No crees?--  
  
--Para nada.. si es temprano aun-- dice mientras sonrie Sakura.  
  
--Bueno… si comparamos la hora a la que te levantas con la hora a la que se levanta Sakura… definitivamente te levantas mucho muy temprano… jejeje-- comenta Touya.  
  
--Grrr!-- dice Sakura mientras le da una patada en la pierna con el patin.  
  
--MMMMPPHHH-- murmura Touya.  
  
--Oye Sakura.. Oiste del Nuevo parque que abrieron hace poco?-- pregunta Yukito.  
  
-- Si… dicen que en el centro del parque hay muchisimas flores de colores….-- exclama Sakura.  
  
--Sin embargo tambien dicen que para llegar ahi se necesita caminar muchisimo… porque el centro del parque esta mucho muy lejos de las orillas…Ah!!!, ademas tambien dicen que tienen una cafeteria donde venden de todos los tipos de postres y helados mas ricos que hay-- agrega Yukito.  
  
—parece que Yukito solo piensa en la comida.  
  
--No querrias ir conmigo Sakura?-- pregunta Yukito.  
  
--Claro.. Cuando quieras…--  
  
--Bien… hoy ire a tu casa porque tengo que repasar unas lecciones con Touya.. Y ahi nos pondremos de acuerdo.. Si?--   
  
— De acuerdo!! —dice Sakura— y podria invitar a unos amigos?  
  
--Por supesto-- sonrie Yukito.  
  
--Bien ya llegue.. Hasta luego….nos vemos en la tarde…-- dice Sakura al llegar a la entrada de la escuela.  
  
Y justo cuando iba a entrar oye un grito…  
  
--Sakura!!!… toma!!!-- grita Yukito mientras le avienta algo.  
  
--EH?…--dice Sakura al atraparlo-- es.. Un dulce… se ve que Yukito no ha cambiado en nada-- dice mientras abraza el dulce.  
  
Sakura entra a la escuela y deja sus patines en el casillero.  
  
--Buenos dias Sakura-- dice Tomoyo.  
  
-- Buenos dias Tomoyo-- sonrie Sakura.  
  
--Muy Buenos dias Sakura-- dice otra voz.  
  
--Eriol!!! Que gusto verte…-- contesta Sakura.  
  
--Igualmente… Sakura… sabes, ya extrañaba oir tu voz y ver tu sonrisa.-- comenta Eriol.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(J Hey.. Eso lo dijo en buen plan eh…no porque Eriol quiera a Sakura. J. )  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
--Sabes, cuando me hablaste ayer, no podia creer que Eriol haya vuelto a aqui…-- comenta Tomoyo.--Pero en cuanto lo vi hoy.. Entonces supe que era verdad--   
  
--Porque no lo podias creer?-- pregunta Sakura.  
  
--Porque me parece sorprendente como Lee y Eriol, volvieran el mismo dia y al mismo tiempo hasta aqui.--   
  
--Hablando de Shaoran… no ha llegado?-- dice Sakura.  
  
--Aun no llega… tal vez se retraso, pero pronto llegara, ya vera Sakura-- contesta Eriol.  
  
--Es verdad, a la mejor se quedo desempacando sus cosas y por eso llegara un poquito tarde- explica Tomoyo.  
  
--Si… tienen razon…-- sonrie Sakura.  
  
Tin ton tin tin, ton tin ton ton…. Hece la timbre de la escuela para entrar a clases.  
  
Estaban en el salon cuando se oyen unos pasos muy rapidos y se abre la puerta…  
  
--UF, UF, UF, UF… Bu..Buenos dias-- Dice Lee al entrar . Que aun estaba muy agitado por llegar corriendo.  
  
--Llegaste a tiempo!!! Dice Tomoyo --felicidades!!--.  
  
--Shaoran!!.--Ya llegaste dice Sakura mientras se abalanza hacia el con un gran abrazo.  
  
--Ay!!-- exclama Lee al caer-- Yo tambien me alegro mucho de verte Sakura-- .  
  
--Ay que romanticos-- murmura Tomoyo.  
  
--Se ve que se quieren mucho.-- agrega Eriol.  
  
En eso llega el profesor y todos van a sus lugares.  
  
--Buenos dias a todos…   
  
-BUENOS DIAS PROFESOR!!! --exclaman todos los alumnos.  
  
--Bien.. Este año vamos a aprender muchas cosas… espero que todos recuerden lo que vieron el año pasado.-- comenta el profesor Terada.  
  
--SSIII!!!--responden los alumnos.  
  
--Tambien debo comunicarles que tenemos a un alumno Nuevo en nuestro plantel… y que empezara con nosotros este año…. Adelante pasa por favor--   
  
Se oyen murmullos de todos los alumnos… y preguntas como…. Que sera?.. Niña o niño?, de donde sera?….   
  
En eso entra al salon una jovencita muy linda, y a la vez muy alegre.  
  
Denle la bienvenida a Kristin Kilman Naomi-- les dice el profesor terada mientras escribe el nombre en el pizarron.-- ella proviene de una ciudad que se encuentra cerca de inglaterra y francia.. Y se llama Hannis.-- agrega el profesor.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(J Si, ya se que no existe ese lugar llamado Hannis… pero como me gusto ese nombre.. Por eso decidi que ella provendria de ahi J).  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kristin Kilman Naomi… mejor conocida como Kiky, era una jovencita de la estatura de Sakura, tenia la tez blanca, ojos azules, el cabello era largo y color plateado y tenia una sonrisa muy linda y simpatica.  
  
--Buenos dias… mi nombre es Kristin Kilman Naomi, espero que podamoser Buenos compañeros y amigos--. Dijo Kiky.  
  
--Bien.. Puedes tomar tu lugar.. Veamos.. Ah.. Alli entre Eriol y Tomoyo hay un lugar vacio… -- les dice el profesor.  
  
Asi Kiky camino hacia su banca mientras los alumnos la miraban… y al llegar, Tomoyo la saludo cordialmente…  
  
--Bienvenida, espero que te agrade nuestra escuela y que podamos ser buenas amigas…--.  
  
--Gracias… mi nombre es Kristin kilman naomi.. Pero pueden decirme Kiky… como me decian en mi antigua escuela-- comenta Kiky.  
  
--Mi nombre es Tomoyo, mucho gusto--.  
  
--Me llamo Eriol, es un placer conocerla--.  
  
--Mi nombre es Sakura, ojala y seamos buenas amigos--.  
  
--Mi nombre es Lee Shaoran, mucho gusto en conocerte--.  
  
--Gracias a todos.. Son muy ambles…-- dice Kiky con una sonrisa.  
  
--Bueno, ahora si es hora de comenzar las clases.. Asi que, tomen sus cuadernos…-- exclama el profesor Terada.  
  
Asi transcurren las clases y todos se ven muy pacificos… Sin embargo, Eriol miraba con curios dad a Kiky.. Puesto que presentia que ella no era cualquier jovencita… sin embargo no dijo nada, solo observaba con cuidado, decided a disturber como era en realidad Kiky.  
  
Luego de transcurrir la mañana, llego la hora del descanso y todos salieron al patio, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban junto con otras amigas ( Rika, Shijaru, Naoko…), entre ellas estaba Kiky…  
  
--Y dime como es el lugar de donde vienes?…-- pregunta Shijaru.  
  
-- Es un lugar tranquilo y pacifico, y ademas tiene muchas lagunas, lagos y jardines muy hermosos…--  
  
--Oh!!.. Que hermoso ha de ser!-- comenta Sakura--.  
  
--Oigan.. Han oido hablar del parque Nuevo que abrieron hace poco?-- comenta rika.  
  
--Si… y por cierto, Yukito dijo que si queriamos ir esta semana… nos acompañan?--exclamo Sakura con gran alegria.  
  
-- Lo siento Sakura, pero esta semana tengo clases de piano-- dice Shijaru.  
  
--Yo tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar…asi que disculpame por no acompañarte-- agrega Rita.  
  
--No hay problema…-- dice Sakura.-- tu si me acompañaras.. Tomoyo?--.  
  
--Claro que si Sakura-- dice mientras sonrie.  
  
--Oye Kiky… no te gustaria acompañarnos?-- Pregunta Sakura.  
  
--Lo siento.. Pero tengo que desempacar unas cosas… pero otra vez sera… pero aun asi muchas gracias--.  
  
Cerca de ahi, arriba de un arbor se encontraba Li, escuchando la conversacion de las niñas y observando a Sakura con detenimiento.  
  
- Sakura es una niña muy amable, alegre y muy linda…tengo mucha suerte de haber sido correspondido con su amor- piensa Li.  
  
--Vaya que las niñas siempre hablan de cosas muy lindas.. No crees?-- comenta una voz de repente.  
  
--Kyaaaa!!!-- exclama Li.-- ah… eres tu Eriol, si que me sorprendiste--.  
  
-- Disculpa, no fue mi intencion--.  
  
--Oye… queria preguntarte… a que has venido de Nuevo hasta aqui?-- dice Li. -- yo he venido porque sinceramente extrañaba mucho a Sakura, pero tu?--  
  
--Creo que aun es muy pronto para decircelos, ademas, quiero que tambien lo oiga Sakura, por eso no puedo contarselo ahora--.  
  
-- De acuerdo--.  
  
Luego Li Baja del arbol y se va caimando con Eriol por la escuela.. Sin cruzar palabra.  
  
-- Shaoran!!!, Eriol!!!, esperenme!!!-- grita Sakura mientras patina para alcanzarlos --al fin los encontre….queria preguntarles si querian ir , conmigo y con Tomoyo al parque Nuevo que esta a las orillas del la ciudad… dicen que es muy hermoso--  
  
--Pues… -- piensa Li.  
  
--Acepto Sakura-- se adelanta Eriol.  
  
--y tu que dices Shaoran?, quieres acompañarme?…lo haras?-- insiste Sakura.  
  
--De acuerdo… lo hare--contesta Li.  
  
--si?!!!.. Que bien!!!!-- grita Sakura con mucha emocion mientras se le aienta a Li para darle un fuerte abrazo  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(J Cosa que Li no desprecia.. Pues adora a Sakura… como todos sabemos…J)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
--Bien… en ese caso, ire a preparar todo… en cuanto Yukito y yo nos pongamos de acuerdo… les avisare para que se alisten--   
  
En eso suena el timbre que anuncia que se acabo el receso y todos pasan a sus salones…  
  
Luego salieron de clases y en cuanto Sakura llego a su casa estaba muy feliz, saltaba y tarareaba una cancion, Touya la veia con mucha curiosdad.  
  
— Parece que el montruo de la casa esta mas feliz que de costumbre, eso si que es una novedad…—.  
  
— Yo no soy ningun montruo y si, estoy feliz porque Yukito me invito a pasear—  
  
— Hablaban de mi?— pregunta una voz dulce.  
  
— Ykito, ya estas en casa…!!!—.  
  
— Si, lo que pasa es que Touya me invito a comer y pues decidi que yo cooper aria trained el posrtre, mira, traje un pastel de cerezas.. Crees que este rico?—  
  
— Claro, tu siempre tienes muy buenos gustos—.  
  
En eso Sakura tiene un presentimiento y sale disimuladamente por la puerta.. En eso se topa como por coincidencia con Li.  
  
Ambos, se encontraron y no dijieron palabras pero ambos sabian que algo pasaba…. K la presencia que sentian no era algo normal, era mas bien algo que ya habian visto antes…   
  
— Esta presencia se parece a .. —. Dijo al fin Li.  
  
— No puede ser possible… pero.. Si esta presencia es.. Es de…—….agro Sakura.  
  
Hola.. Soy yo.. Su querida servidora Shadow Kiky, Disculpen si al principio tuve errores de ortografia.. Pero es que mi teclado es ingles y por eso muchas palabras me las cambia sin que me de cuenta.. Jejejeje. Ademas es mi primer fic… pero estoy pensando en hacer otros, y les prometo mejorar….tenganme paciencia… bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste y ojala y me digan sus sugerencias y commentaries.. Ya que son muy specials para mi.   
  
Nos vemos luego… pronto sacare el 3 capitulo. ATTE: SHADOW KIKY.  
  
SEGUNDO CAPITULO:  
  
"LLEGA A TOMOHEDA UNA NIÑA NUEVA."  
  
—…E-estoy volando sobre la ciudad de Tomoheda… esto, esto ya lo habia visto antes, estoy segura de que ya lo habia visto antes…— dice Sakura.  
  
PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP…. —suena el despertador.  
  
—Buenos dias Sakurita!!! -- dice Kero, mientras sostiene el despertador aun sonando.  
  
-- Buenos dias Kero!… Que hora es?-- dice Sakura mientras se talla los ojos.  
  
--Son las 7:00, y si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde--.  
  
--Tarde?, a donde?-- pregunta Sakura mientras se rasca la cabeza.  
  
--Como que a donde… a tu primer dia de clases!!!-- grita Kero exaltado.  
  
-- Uh?…-- murmura Sakura mientras piensa y luego de unos minutos reacciona --Es cierto.. Que tonta soy, hoy es mi primer dia de clases -- y luego mira el reloj -- AY NO.. YA ES TARDE!!!-- dice saltando de la cama y cambiandose muy rapido.  
  
Mientras el papa de Sakura hace el desayuno se oye un estruendo en el cuarto de Sakura, y Touya comenta…  
  
—Esa debe ser Sakura que se volvio a despertar tarde.. Ya era de esperarse pues es su primer dia de clases--.  
  
--Esa es mi pequeña Sakura-- agrega el señor Fujitaka -- Buenos dias querida Nadesico--.   
  
Enseguida se oyeron los pasos rapidos de Sakura bajando las escaleras.  
  
--Buenos dias!!!-- exclamo Sakura.  
  
-- Se quedo dormido el monstruo de la casa y en su primer dia de clases-- dice Touya.  
  
--Te he dicho mil veces que no soy ningun monstrous!!!-- le reclama Sakura con un gruñido.  
  
--Dejen de pelear o se les hara tarde para ir a la escuela-- dice el señor Fujitaka.  
  
Despues de almorzar, Touya toma su bicicleta y se pone en camino a la escuela sin que Sakura se de cuenta, mientras Sakura se despide de su papa.  
  
--Adios papa!!, que te vaya muy bien -- Uh?.. Touya esperame!!!-- grita Sakura mientras patina muy rapido para alcanzarlo. -- que malo hermano, no me esperaste…-- le reclama Sakura.  
  
--Porque no queria llegar tarde a mi primer dia de clases, por culpa del monstruo -- dice Touya con una sonrisa.  
  
--Uyyyyy!!!!!!-- exclama Sakura.  
  
Justo cuando Sakura iba a darle una patada a Touya se oye una voz tierna y sencilla a lo lejos.  
  
--Buenos dias!!!… Buenos dias Sakura……-- dice la voz.  
  
--Yukito!!! Buenos dias… como estas hoy?-- pregunta Sakura.  
  
--Muy bien… aunque creo que me levante algo tarde…. No crees?--  
  
--Para nada.. si es temprano aun-- dice mientras sonrie Sakura.  
  
--Bueno… si comparamos la hora a la que te levantas con la hora a la que se levanta Sakura… definitivamente te levantas mucho muy temprano… jejeje-- comenta Touya.  
  
--Grrr!-- dice Sakura mientras le da una patada en la pierna con el patin.  
  
--MMMMPPHHH-- murmura Touya.  
  
--Oye Sakura.. Oiste del Nuevo parque que abrieron hace poco?-- pregunta Yukito.  
  
-- Si… dicen que en el centro del parque hay muchisimas flores de colores….-- exclama Sakura.  
  
--Sin embargo tambien dicen que para llegar ahi se necesita caminar muchisimo… porque el centro del parque esta mucho muy lejos de las orillas…Ah!!!, ademas tambien dicen que tienen una cafeteria donde venden de todos los tipos de postres y helados mas ricos que hay-- agrega Yukito.  
  
—parece que Yukito solo piensa en la comida.  
  
--No querrias ir conmigo Sakura?-- pregunta Yukito.  
  
--Claro.. Cuando quieras…--  
  
--Bien… hoy ire a tu casa porque tengo que repasar unas lecciones con Touya.. Y ahi nos pondremos de acuerdo.. Si?--   
  
— De acuerdo!! —dice Sakura— y podria invitar a unos amigos?  
  
--Por supesto-- sonrie Yukito.  
  
--Bien ya llegue.. Hasta luego….nos vemos en la tarde…-- dice Sakura al llegar a la entrada de la escuela.  
  
Y justo cuando iba a entrar oye un grito…  
  
--Sakura!!!… toma!!!-- grita Yukito mientras le avienta algo.  
  
--EH?…--dice Sakura al atraparlo-- es.. Un dulce… se ve que Yukito no ha cambiado en nada-- dice mientras abraza el dulce.  
  
Sakura entra a la escuela y deja sus patines en el casillero.  
  
--Buenos dias Sakura-- dice Tomoyo.  
  
-- Buenos dias Tomoyo-- sonrie Sakura.  
  
--Muy Buenos dias Sakura-- dice otra voz.  
  
--Eriol!!! Que gusto verte…-- contesta Sakura.  
  
--Igualmente… Sakura… sabes, ya extrañaba oir tu voz y ver tu sonrisa.-- comenta Eriol.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(J Hey.. Eso lo dijo en buen plan eh…no porque Eriol quiera a Sakura. J. )  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
--Sabes, cuando me hablaste ayer, no podia creer que Eriol haya vuelto a aqui…-- comenta Tomoyo.--Pero en cuanto lo vi hoy.. Entonces supe que era verdad--   
  
--Porque no lo podias creer?-- pregunta Sakura.  
  
--Porque me parece sorprendente como Lee y Eriol, volvieran el mismo dia y al mismo tiempo hasta aqui.--   
  
--Hablando de Shaoran… no ha llegado?-- dice Sakura.  
  
--Aun no llega… tal vez se retraso, pero pronto llegara, ya vera Sakura-- contesta Eriol.  
  
--Es verdad, a la mejor se quedo desempacando sus cosas y por eso llegara un poquito tarde- explica Tomoyo.  
  
--Si… tienen razon…-- sonrie Sakura.  
  
Tin ton tin tin, ton tin ton ton…. Hece la timbre de la escuela para entrar a clases.  
  
Estaban en el salon cuando se oyen unos pasos muy rapidos y se abre la puerta…  
  
--UF, UF, UF, UF… Bu..Buenos dias-- Dice Lee al entrar . Que aun estaba muy agitado por llegar corriendo.  
  
--Llegaste a tiempo!!! Dice Tomoyo --felicidades!!--.  
  
--Shaoran!!.--Ya llegaste dice Sakura mientras se abalanza hacia el con un gran abrazo.  
  
--Ay!!-- exclama Lee al caer-- Yo tambien me alegro mucho de verte Sakura-- .  
  
--Ay que romanticos-- murmura Tomoyo.  
  
--Se ve que se quieren mucho.-- agrega Eriol.  
  
En eso llega el profesor y todos van a sus lugares.  
  
--Buenos dias a todos…   
  
-BUENOS DIAS PROFESOR!!! --exclaman todos los alumnos.  
  
--Bien.. Este año vamos a aprender muchas cosas… espero que todos recuerden lo que vieron el año pasado.-- comenta el profesor Terada.  
  
--SSIII!!!--responden los alumnos.  
  
--Tambien debo comunicarles que tenemos a un alumno Nuevo en nuestro plantel… y que empezara con nosotros este año…. Adelante pasa por favor--   
  
Se oyen murmullos de todos los alumnos… y preguntas como…. Que sera?.. Niña o niño?, de donde sera?….   
  
En eso entra al salon una jovencita muy linda, y a la vez muy alegre.  
  
Denle la bienvenida a Kristin Kilman Naomi-- les dice el profesor terada mientras escribe el nombre en el pizarron.-- ella proviene de una ciudad que se encuentra cerca de inglaterra y francia.. Y se llama Hannis.-- agrega el profesor.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(J Si, ya se que no existe ese lugar llamado Hannis… pero como me gusto ese nombre.. Por eso decidi que ella provendria de ahi J).  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kristin Kilman Naomi… mejor conocida como Kiky, era una jovencita de la estatura de Sakura, tenia la tez blanca, ojos azules, el cabello era largo y color plateado y tenia una sonrisa muy linda y simpatica.  
  
--Buenos dias… mi nombre es Kristin Kilman Naomi, espero que podamoser Buenos compañeros y amigos--. Dijo Kiky.  
  
--Bien.. Puedes tomar tu lugar.. Veamos.. Ah.. Alli entre Eriol y Tomoyo hay un lugar vacio… -- les dice el profesor.  
  
Asi Kiky camino hacia su banca mientras los alumnos la miraban… y al llegar, Tomoyo la saludo cordialmente…  
  
--Bienvenida, espero que te agrade nuestra escuela y que podamos ser buenas amigas…--.  
  
--Gracias… mi nombre es Kristin kilman naomi.. Pero pueden decirme Kiky… como me decian en mi antigua escuela-- comenta Kiky.  
  
--Mi nombre es Tomoyo, mucho gusto--.  
  
--Me llamo Eriol, es un placer conocerla--.  
  
--Mi nombre es Sakura, ojala y seamos buenas amigos--.  
  
--Mi nombre es Lee Shaoran, mucho gusto en conocerte--.  
  
--Gracias a todos.. Son muy ambles…-- dice Kiky con una sonrisa.  
  
--Bueno, ahora si es hora de comenzar las clases.. Asi que, tomen sus cuadernos…-- exclama el profesor Terada.  
  
Asi transcurren las clases y todos se ven muy pacificos… Sin embargo, Eriol miraba con curios dad a Kiky.. Puesto que presentia que ella no era cualquier jovencita… sin embargo no dijo nada, solo observaba con cuidado, decided a disturber como era en realidad Kiky.  
  
Luego de transcurrir la mañana, llego la hora del descanso y todos salieron al patio, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban junto con otras amigas ( Rika, Shijaru, Naoko…), entre ellas estaba Kiky…  
  
--Y dime como es el lugar de donde vienes?…-- pregunta Shijaru.  
  
-- Es un lugar tranquilo y pacifico, y ademas tiene muchas lagunas, lagos y jardines muy hermosos…--  
  
--Oh!!.. Que hermoso ha de ser!-- comenta Sakura--.  
  
--Oigan.. Han oido hablar del parque Nuevo que abrieron hace poco?-- comenta rika.  
  
--Si… y por cierto, Yukito dijo que si queriamos ir esta semana… nos acompañan?--exclamo Sakura con gran alegria.  
  
-- Lo siento Sakura, pero esta semana tengo clases de piano-- dice Shijaru.  
  
--Yo tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar…asi que disculpame por no acompañarte-- agrega Rita.  
  
--No hay problema…-- dice Sakura.-- tu si me acompañaras.. Tomoyo?--.  
  
--Claro que si Sakura-- dice mientras sonrie.  
  
--Oye Kiky… no te gustaria acompañarnos?-- Pregunta Sakura.  
  
--Lo siento.. Pero tengo que desempacar unas cosas… pero otra vez sera… pero aun asi muchas gracias--.  
  
Cerca de ahi, arriba de un arbor se encontraba Li, escuchando la conversacion de las niñas y observando a Sakura con detenimiento.  
  
- Sakura es una niña muy amable, alegre y muy linda…tengo mucha suerte de haber sido correspondido con su amor- piensa Li.  
  
--Vaya que las niñas siempre hablan de cosas muy lindas.. No crees?-- comenta una voz de repente.  
  
--Kyaaaa!!!-- exclama Li.-- ah… eres tu Eriol, si que me sorprendiste--.  
  
-- Disculpa, no fue mi intencion--.  
  
--Oye… queria preguntarte… a que has venido de Nuevo hasta aqui?-- dice Li. -- yo he venido porque sinceramente extrañaba mucho a Sakura, pero tu?--  
  
--Creo que aun es muy pronto para decircelos, ademas, quiero que tambien lo oiga Sakura, por eso no puedo contarselo ahora--.  
  
-- De acuerdo--.  
  
Luego Li Baja del arbol y se va caimando con Eriol por la escuela.. Sin cruzar palabra.  
  
-- Shaoran!!!, Eriol!!!, esperenme!!!-- grita Sakura mientras patina para alcanzarlos --al fin los encontre….queria preguntarles si querian ir , conmigo y con Tomoyo al parque Nuevo que esta a las orillas del la ciudad… dicen que es muy hermoso--  
  
--Pues… -- piensa Li.  
  
--Acepto Sakura-- se adelanta Eriol.  
  
--y tu que dices Shaoran?, quieres acompañarme?…lo haras?-- insiste Sakura.  
  
--De acuerdo… lo hare--contesta Li.  
  
--si?!!!.. Que bien!!!!-- grita Sakura con mucha emocion mientras se le aienta a Li para darle un fuerte abrazo  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(J Cosa que Li no desprecia.. Pues adora a Sakura… como todos sabemos…J)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
--Bien… en ese caso, ire a preparar todo… en cuanto Yukito y yo nos pongamos de acuerdo… les avisare para que se alisten--   
  
En eso suena el timbre que anuncia que se acabo el receso y todos pasan a sus salones…  
  
Luego salieron de clases y en cuanto Sakura llego a su casa estaba muy feliz, saltaba y tarareaba una cancion, Touya la veia con mucha curiosdad.  
  
— Parece que el montruo de la casa esta mas feliz que de costumbre, eso si que es una novedad…—.  
  
— Yo no soy ningun montruo y si, estoy feliz porque Yukito me invito a pasear—  
  
— Hablaban de mi?— pregunta una voz dulce.  
  
— Ykito, ya estas en casa…!!!—.  
  
— Si, lo que pasa es que Touya me invito a comer y pues decidi que yo cooper aria trained el posrtre, mira, traje un pastel de cerezas.. Crees que este rico?—  
  
— Claro, tu siempre tienes muy buenos gustos—.  
  
En eso Sakura tiene un presentimiento y sale disimuladamente por la puerta.. En eso se topa como por coincidencia con Li.  
  
Ambos, se encontraron y no dijieron palabras pero ambos sabian que algo pasaba…. K la presencia que sentian no era algo normal, era mas bien algo que ya habian visto antes…   
  
— Esta presencia se parece a .. —. Dijo al fin Li.  
  
— No puede ser possible… pero.. Si esta presencia es.. Es de…—….agro Sakura.  
  
Hola.. Soy yo.. Su querida servidora Shadow Kiky, Disculpen si al principio tuve errores de ortografia.. Pero es que mi teclado es ingles y por eso muchas palabras me las cambia sin que me de cuenta.. Jejejeje. Ademas es mi primer fic… pero estoy pensando en hacer otros, y les prometo mejorar….tenganme paciencia… bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste y ojala y me digan sus sugerencias y commentaries.. Ya que son muy specials para mi.   
  
Nos vemos luego… pronto sacare el 3 capitulo. ATTE: SHADOW KIKY. 


End file.
